Everyone Hates A Witch
by QueenWoofy
Summary: During a witch hunt, Sam ends up on the receiving end of some kind of potion from a crazy witch. Thankfully nothing happens...until morning when Sam wakes up and he's not Sam. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The house looked pleasant and normal on the outside, matching the rest of the neighborhood. Sam and Dean however knew otherwise. Flower baskets outside the windows were filled with plants typically associated with witches. The friendly divorcee that lived there had been killing young men in town with various curses and spells that ranged from choking on blood, to hearts exploding inside of the thoracic cavities. Dean did admit that all of the men were douchebags, but they didn't deserve death. Sam had managed to link a pattern of similar killings to one witch who seemed to strike every five years or so.

It was the dead of night as the hunters quietly crept into the silent house. They worked efficiently to sweep through the first and second floors looking for the witch. Soon the only place left was the basement. Sure enough the middle-aged woman was there standing in front of an altar. It appeared as though she was working on a spell. She had her back to the boys, but as Dean raised his gun the woman flicked her hand and sent the older hunter flying into the far wall. Sam opened fire. The bullets seemed to bounce off a barrier that surrounded the witch. He suddenly flew to join Dean, crashing painfully into the wall.

"Well boys, the woman's voice was smooth as velvet. "I'm so glad you came. I needed a new test subject." She turned to grab a bowl from the altar. The viscous liquid inside was such a dark red it almost looked black. "Who's going to volunteer?"

"Why don't you drink it? Looks like it tastes like shit," Dean growled. He struggled to move against the magic pinning them to the wall.

The witch just laughed. "But I don't know what it does yet. That's why I always test my potions. There's no fun in getting myself hurt."

"So all those men who died; they were just guinea pigs?" Sam was disgusted.

Dean watched the witch mutter some kind of spell and stir the liquid in the bowl with a metal spoon. To his horror she threw its contents at Sam. The younger man gasped in shock and then coughed at the sickly sweet smell. His heart was racing in fear. Dean's voice screaming his name was nearly drowned out by his pounding heart. Sam looked at his big brother in desperation, and the fear in his eyes nearly broke Dean's heart. "Huh," the witch said. "I guess that one's a bust."

An indescribable rage filled Dean. This bitch had thrown some mystery potion all over his brother and was disappointed that nothing happened. Seeing red, the older Winchester was able to lunge at the witch. They toppled over the altar. Dean grabbed the knife that had been knocked off and slammed it into the witch's chest. Her scream was bone chilling and unhuman, before she turned into a pile of dust. Sam watched, stunned by Dean's show of violence.

With the witch dead, Dean was immediately at Sam's side. "Sammy," he reached for his brother, frowning when he flinched away. "It's okay. Lemme wipe this crap off of you." Dean took off his jacket and flannel shirt, using the soft flannel to wipe the potion off Sam's face and neck. Sam seemed to snap out of his daze as he snatched the shirt away and gave his brother one of his famous bitch faces. "Just tryin' to help," Dean scoffed.

"I'm not a kid, Dean," Sam snapped. "I can clean myself." He proceeded to wipe his face neck and hands roughly with the shirt. "I am so taking a shower when we get back to the motel. This crap is all over my hair. I'm burning these clothes too." As the men stood, something caught Sam's eye. The witch's spell book was lying open on the floor. It had been knocked off when the altar had tipped. A crisp white piece of paper was clipped to the older more yellowed pages. Sam figured this was the ingredient list for the potion the crazy witch had mixed up. The space under "Effects" was blank. "This might come in handy," Sam muttered, pocketing the book.

At the motel, Sam went straight for the shower while Dean flopped on the bed. He thanked the powers that be that the potion didn't do anything to his little brother. For once they seemed to catch some good luck for a change. The image of that thick dark mixture splashing his baby brother had Dean hopping off the bed and trying to steady his breathing. He honestly thought he was going to lose Sam and be forced to watch as him die a slow painful death like the other men. Sam exited the bathroom, and Dean found it easier to breathe seeing that he was okay. They gathered all of the soiled clothes and burned them in the parking lot before calling it a night. Dean waited until Sam had fallen asleep before he even tried to sleep. Part of him was still worried something was going to happen, causing a restless slumber for the older hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Warm sunlight filtered through the curtains, birds sang cheerily, and somewhere in the distance a horse could be heard. The last noise caused Sam to stir. He was pretty sure that there weren't any farms near the motel he and Dean were staying at. Maybe a rancher had pulled in with a trailer. He decided it was time to get up and go for a run, maybe grab some breakfast before Dean came back with two heart attack platters. Upon opening his eyes Sam realized something was very wrong. The room around him was not the same as the one he fell asleep in. Dean was nowhere to be seen and that caused Sam to panic. He threw off the covers jumped out of the bed when he froze; he was shorter that when he went to bed. Looking down, Sam saw that this height was the least of his problems. He was a girl!

There was a large dresser with a mirror across the room. Once Sam saw his new reflection he nearly had a panic attack. He hadn't been turned into a girl; he must have been swapped with one. The girl in the mirror looked about 18. She was strikingly beautiful. Her eyes were almond shaped and the color similar to a husky, her nose was straight and small, she had high cheekbones and a soft jawline that ended in a cute pointed chin. Her hair was medium length and a unique golden coppery color. The only things that seemed to take away from this girl's beauty were her piercings, and she had plenty. Her bottom lip was pierced on each side, her left eyebrow was pierced, she had two nose rings (one in her right nostril and the other through her septum), and there were multiple piercings in both her ears. Sam shuddered when he saw the first hole in each lobe stretched by a large steel tunnel.

Looking around the room, Sam finally spotted a cellphone of the girl's bed, next to her pillow. He had to warn Dean before he had a frightened girl trapped in his body to fight. Unfortunately the phone was locked. Not wanting to waste time trying to figure out the password, Sam began walking through the house looking for a landline. One room just off what appeared to be a living room stopped the hunter in his tracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke slowly to the smell of something cooking. He could hear Sam singing softly from the kitchenette. The motel was nicer than where they usually stayed. It had a functional kitchen with clean pots, pans, utensils, dishes, and even a full sized fridge. The beds were soft and didn't smell like a locker room. Dean wished that they could stay for a few more days and relax, but they needed to be on the move soon. The oddity of Sam in the kitchen finally pierced Dean's sleepy haze. Sam was cooking. He was pretty sure that Sam didn't know how to cook anything.

The older Winchester sat up and looked into the kitchen at his brother. Sam was standing there in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt gently moving whatever was in the pan with a spatula. He was wearing socks instead of his boots like he always did when he wasn't asleep. His voice could barely be heard as he sang along to whatever was playing through the earbuds coming out of his back pocket. The oddest thing was that Sam's long hair was pulled into a short ponytail and his bangs were tucked behind his ears.

Dean grabbed the gun from under his pillow, watching Sam carefully. His phone ringing made him jump and answer with a hushed response. "Dean," a strange woman's voice said. "It's Sam. You're not going to believe this, but it think that that potion worked. I woke up in the body of some girl. I'm willing to bet that she's inside of my body. You need to tie her up before she wakes so she doesn't hurt anyone."

The bossy tone in the woman's voice was familiar, and Dean didn't have much trouble believing it was his brother. "Too late for that, she's already awake." He kept his voice low as he watched the stranger in his brother's body.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked. He hadn't heard any screams or hysterics.

"Uh, she's cooking." Dean seemed to wonder how whoever was in Sam seemed to be so calm from this. "Who the hell is she? How can she be so chill about this?"

"I think she's a hunter. I found this room when I was looking for a phone. It was full of books on lore, lots of jars filled with spell ingredients, and a small arsenal. Still, why would she be so calm about it?"

"Dean, why don't you put Sam on speaker so we can all talk?" It was weird to hear Sam's familiar voice sound like a complete stranger. Whoever was in Sam's body still had their back turned as they continued working in the kitchen. "May as well put that gun away, too; we both know you're not going to shoot this body." The stranger pulled the hair tie out of Sam's hair as they turned off the stove.

Dean lowered his gun and watched as the stranger carried two plates to the small table in the room. They indicated that Dean sit in the other chair, before going to the kitchen to grab a coffee shop cup and a large black can with a green M on it. "Dean!" The woman's voice in his ear snapped the older man out of his shock. "What's going on?"

"Um, they want me to put you on speaker so that we can all talk. Somehow she knew it was you on the phone." Dean cautiously sat in one of the chairs at the table. He put his phone on speaker before setting it on the table.

The stranger wearing Sam placed the coffee in front of Dean, taking a drink out of the can as they sat. "Hello Dean and Sam. My name is Melody Richards. You can call me Mel. Whatever you boys stepped in, it seems to have gotten on me, so we'll need to figure this out together."

The phone was quiet, and the older brother watched as the girl in Sam began eating. Sam was the first to speak. "Can you at least tell me where I am, or where you were?"

"You are at my house. I live on a small farm about ten miles outside of Manhattan, Kansas. Yes, I'm a hunter, so you got lucky there. My friend Ian should be there. He can help you adjust." Mel said. She looked at Dean, who hadn't touched his food or coffee. "Eat, Dean. I didn't poison any of it, and it's not some crappy health food. It's a steak and Swiss omelet. The coffee is a large, black, with two shots of expresso."

"How do you know so much about us?" Dean growled. He was trying to ignore his empty stomach.

Mel's crooked smile looked foreign on Sam's face. "Trade secret, now what happened to y'all? I mean body swapping is really rare, especially for it to happen to strangers."

"We were ganking a witch and she dumped some kind of potion on Sam. Nothing happened so we figured we were all good." Dean cut a piece of the omelet and sniffed it. When put it in his mouth he groaned at the delicious taste. "I've gone to heaven," he stated as he began eating more voraciously.

Mel laughed and shook her head at the older man's manners. "Does he always eat like that?"

On the other end of the phone Sam was mildly jealous that Dean was eating a food that hadn't come from a gas station or a diner. "If he's stuffing his face, then yes he always eats like that," he snapped. He knew it was silly to get mad, but he couldn't cook, and he wasn't anywhere near a diner. "So what are we going to do?"

"Why don't you wake up Ian and tell him what's going on? He'll make breakfast for you. I'll look through the spell book you picked up, see if I can't figure out a way to reverse this. Stay where you are. The property is protected. Dean and I will come to you. You can read anything in my library that isn't locked up." Mel hung up the phone before Sam or Dean could say anything more. "Eat up, we should leave soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Melody worked quickly to get the Winchester's gear packed into the Impala. Mel was impressed with the car, constantly gushing about how gorgeous she was. Dean was impressed that the girl seemed to know so much about cars. He was trying not to like her, but it was getting harder. She could cook, she knew about cars, and she had even offered to stitch up his old army jacket that had been torn the previous night. They were on the road in an hour after Dean had woken up, and another four hours before the morning's conversation played back in Dean's head.

"Don't stop the car, Dean; I'll answer your questions without a power show." Mel didn't look up from the spell book in her hands.

_How did she know that was exactly what I was going to do?_ Dean thought. "So how did you know about the spell book? I didn't even know Sam grabbed it, and I was there. Or how did you know Sam was hungry, or how I liked my coffee?" Dean growled. "What are you?"

"I'm as human as you, Dean. I'm a very gifted psychic, so it just makes my job easier to pick through people's heads for specifics. Like how you thought that something bad was going to happen, because it always does." Mel finally closed the spell book and looked at Dean.

"If you're a psychic then-" Dean's mind went to places he hadn't thought in years.

"No, I'm not one of Azazle's 'chosen few'. I'm too young anyway. I'm only 20." Mel tried once again to readjust her legs so her knees didn't bump into the dash when she slouched in the seat. "How does Sam even function with these legs? I mean being tall is cool when you're standing, but I feel like a pretzel!"

The older man started laughing, and shaking his head. "Must not be very tall then, huh? I don't know how Sam does it either. Just remember to duck."

They drove in silence until Dean had to stop for gas. He was surprised when Mel got out and said that she had this covered, so he filled up his baby while the girl went into the store. When he was done he looked around for his brother, and was shocked when he saw him smoking over buy the ice machines. Dean was furious as he stomped toward him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Since when do you smoke?" He snatched the cigarette out of Sam's mouth and stomped it out.

Hurt flashed across Sam's face before hardening into a mask. "We all have our coping mechanisms Dean," Mel said with Sam's voice. "You drink and I smoke. I went through the whole morning without a cigarette and most of the afternoon." She dropped her voice and added, "Please, I don't think I can handle much more of this."

"Fine, but make it fast." Dean spoke gruffly to hide his embarrassment.

He had momentarily forgotten that it was Mel (a young woman barely out of her teens) inside Sam's body, not his baby brother. He accepted the bag she handed him before he walked away. Although he didn't like the thought of her smoking with Sam's body, Dean understood being pushed to near breaking. He sat in the car looking through the bag. There were cans of energy drinks and sodas, beef jerky, candy bars, and a slice of cherry pie in a clear plastic container. Dean was kind of touched that she had thought to get him pie. He looked at Mel and saw she was walking toward the car.

Mel had her hands in her pockets and her shoulders hunched. She had been struggling not to break down since this morning and every second she was stuck in this unfamiliar body was making it harder. The creaking sound of the Impala's door caused Mel to look up. "Why don't you drive for a while?" Dean tossed the keys at her.

Mel looked surprised as she snatched the keys out of the air. "Is this because I bought you pie?" She smirked and tossed the keys back. "Nah, I was thinking about fixing your jacket. I can't read that book anymore, I'm going cross-eyed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table watching as the man named Ian made breakfast. He hadn't been asked what he wanted, or what his preferences were, which was mildly irritating. The strange man had simply laughed after Sam explained what happened. The hollow feeling in Sam's stomach made him wish that Ian would cook faster, but the two steel studs in his bottom lip made him wonder if he would even be able to eat. Sam personally didn't see the point in body modifications unless it was for protection, like his tattoo, but this girl seemed obsessed with putting extra holes in her head. Though he hadn't seen anything beyond his new face's reflection, Sam was sure that the girl had lots of tattoos underneath the long sleeved t-shirt she had worn to bed.

"There you go," Ian said placing a plate in front of Sam. "You want anything to drink; juice, milk, coffee, tea?"

Sam stared at the plate before him. It was loaded with French toast, bacon, and hash browns. "Thanks," Sam wasn't sure if he could eat the large plateful, but he didn't want to be rude. "I'll have some coffee, please."

Ian returned with a large cup of coffee, creamer, and sugar. Sam was surprised that Mel's lip rings didn't affect him eating or drinking. Ian sat down with an identically loaded plate and cup of coffee. The both of them ate in easy silence. After breakfast was over, Ian told Sam to take a shower (complaining of Mel's night sweats causing body odor) before going to the library. He made a point of telling him not to leave the property and thus leaving the protection of the wards surrounding it while he was out doing chores around the farm.

Suddenly having to wash a female body was awkward and embarrassing. The young Winchester kept his attitude professional, and showered quickly. He was right about this girl having lots of tattoos, but they were all wards against demons, witches, and even angels. As he was getting dressed, Sam noticed that this girl had strange scars on her chest near her collar bone, on her shoulders, and across her back. They looked like they were from some kind of ritual. He figured he would ask Mel when they met up. In the meantime, he headed to the library to search about body swapping spells. Sam welcomed the daunting task of research. It was something that he was good at and wasn't affected that much by the body swap. The only change was that he now had to use a step-ladder. Searching through books, articles, and web pages almost gave him the same feeling as when he was hunting, but research was considerably safer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala ate away the miles of the road. Dean looked over at the slumped form next to him. Mel had been an entertaining road companion. She told him of some of her hunts; mostly hunting witches, and talked about their favorite muscle cars in between bouts of silence caused by Mel reading the witch's spell book. The sun was starting to set, Dean was exhausted from driving all day, and he figured that Mel would like a chance to get out of the car to stretch. He pulled into a cheap motel on the outskirts of town. Mel stirred as the car stopped, but stayed asleep as the older man went to check in.

Mel woke as Dean returned. "Where are we?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Just into Indiana," Dean moved the car into the back parking lot. "I'm beat, and you look like you could use a break from being folded up in here." He got out of the car and started grabbing duffels from the trunk.

"I could drive, we'd get there faster that way," Mel said. She grabbed Sam's duffel bag and followed the older Winchester.

Inside the motel room, Dean had tossed his bags on the bed closest to the door and was looking at through the phonebook for fast food the delivered. "Nah, let's rest. Sam's safe; you said so yourself. Let's just eat, wash the road grime off, and get some sleep. What did you find in that bitch's spell book? I mean you were looking at it all day."

Mel sighed and sat heavily on the bed in front of Dean. "Nothing, the witch was just crazy. The spells in the beginning of the book are normal, and interesting, but after about 100 years she started experimenting with ingredients and incantations. She was combining spells for a while, and then she started just mixing things at random. That potion she threw on Sam? She was hoping it would turn him to stone. There's nothing I can get from that book, other than now we know a spell to swap souls between bodies." Mel flopped back on the bed. "Just not a way to put them back."

"I hate to say this, because you got dragged into this, but I'm glad that it didn't work out like she wanted," Dean sighed. "Looks like there's only pick up places here, so what do you want to eat?"

"Chinese," Mel sat up. "Large order of house Lo Mein and egg rolls. I'll take a shower while you're gone."

Dean made sure he had his wallet and keys before leaving. He told Mel to salt the windows and doors as he was leaving. After calling in the order on the way to the Chinese restaurant, Dean decided to call Cas and see if he knew anything about soul swapping spells. The angel didn't know about any such spells, but said that he may be able to put Sam's soul back in his body. Dean told him where the hotel he was staying at, and that he would meet him there after he grabbed his and Mel's food.

Mel had showered quickly, finding it extremely awkward to suddenly wash a body that wasn't hers. She stepped into the motel room wearing only a pair of boxers, and gave a yelp of surprise when she saw a man in a trench coat standing in the middle of the room. "Dammit, Castiel!" she exclaimed. "Can't you wait for Dean outside?"

The angel tilted his head and squinted at her. "How did you know Dean wanted me to wait for him?" He stepped forward and reached toward Mel.

Mel stepped back with her arms raised. "I'm psychic, and I'm not going to let you touch my soul. Go outside and wait for Dean, okay?"

Castiel disappeared and Mel quickly got dressed. As she finished, she heard the Impala's engine roaring through the parking lot. She could hear Dean and the angel speaking and knew the hunter was going to have some questions for her, so she pulled out Sam's phone and a called her phone number. "Sam?" Mel asked when the call was answered. "It's Mel, I'm gonna put you one speaker in a minute. I'm gonna have to tell Dean something, and you should hear is too."

"Did something happen?" Sam asked, suddenly worried.

Before Mel could say anything Dean busted through the door like an enraged bull. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he bellowed. "Cas says your soul is tainted! What the hell does that mean?"

Mel flinched at the volume and intense anger of Dean's thoughts. "Dean, please calm down. None of this is going to affect Sam. Why don't we sit down and I'll explain?"

"Oh I ain't sittin' down, sister," Dean was seething with anger. "Now you better start talking or I'm gonna-"

"What are you going to do, Dean?" Mel snapped. "Tie me up and torture me? Did you forget that this is Sam's body? There's no way you can hurt this body. So just sit down and shut up." The older hunter was fit to be tied, he was so mad. He lunged at Mel, and was shocked when he was forced to into a chair. Mel kept her eyes on Dean as she sat the other chair at the small table. She pressed the speaker button on the phone and placed it on the table. Dean tried to move against her hold, but couldn't. "I told you I was a powerful psychic Dean, you shouldn't have pushed me.

"Dean?" Sam called out over the phone. "What did you do to him Mel?"

"He's fine, Sam, and so is the angel. They just can't move right now. I'm only going to tell this story once so everyone shut your mouths and listen." Mel took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Every hunter gets started somehow, right? Well this is how I got dragged into this hellish life." She looked down at the table to pick at a spot on the cheap tablecloth. "I was born in some small village in Germany. I lived there for four years with my father before he was killed by witches. I was taken by them. I wasn't the only child either. There were over a dozen children throughout Europe that were taken by this coven. Turns out, each witch had had a child and left them with the father after faking her death. My mother happened to be the leader of them.

"They were planning on resurrecting some ancient god to control, but they needed a body to sacrifice in order to contain that power. The body had to be pure and uninfluenced by the ways of corruption. All of us children were chained so we couldn't run away as each one of us was taken to the altar. One by one, each kid was carved into and this overwelming power would enter their body, and one by one, each kid died in some horrible manner."

Mel paused and covered her face as the memories of the children's screams overwhelmed her. Dean realized that he could move again, so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. She jerked upright and wiped at her dry eyes. "Soon it was my turn. One of the witches threw me on the altar that was covered in blood and chained me down so I was kneeling. They carved symbols into my skin and started their chanting. This pain exploded everywhere all at once, and all I could think was that I wanted it to stop. I would do _anything_ if it would just stop. Then there was this voice that called out to me. It said that it would stop the pain. It felt like I could reach out to the voice so I did, and the pain stopped.

"I was shielded from what the witches did while that thing was inside me, but sometimes flashes of memories come in my dreams. I know that after the ritual was successful they killed the rest of the children, and they forced the god inside me to do their bidding. My uncle was a hunter who had tracked the witches. He finally found them and helped break the hold the coven had over the god. The god killed the witches and left my body. I was thirteen by then. Because I that god was in my body so long, shielding me from everything, it left a mark on my soul and left me with these psychic powers."

No one spoke as Mel finished her story. "What happened to the god?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Mel said quietly. "It just left and suddenly it was like I woke up from a long sleep. I remembered the ritual and the kids dying, but nothing after that. Not until a few years later, when the memories started coming. I'd like to think that it went back to wherever it came from, but that never happens." Mel looked to Castiel who had moved to stand next to Dean. "Since my soul is tainted, angels can't touch my soul without dying. I know you want to help, but no one wants you to get hurt Cas. We'll figure this out."

"How do you know this?" Cas asked.

"An angel told my uncle when he tried to find a way to remove these psychic powers." Mel said. "I don't know the angel's name, and my uncle's dead so we can't ask him." Dean and the angel watched as Mel stood and walked to the door. "So know you know my sob story, and I obviously know yours, so we're even now. Let's just eat and move on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was around noon when Dean and Melody crossed into Kansas. The sky was clear, the sun was shining bright, and it was a warm spring day. The silence inside the Impala was getting tiresome, so Dean fiddled with the radio. Mel busied herself playing games on Sam's phone for most of the drive. They weren't due for a pit stop for a while yet, and Dean was ready for some tunes! Unfortunately being in Kansas meant the airwaves were full of country music, and Dean didn't want to distract himself by digging through his tapes. Heaving a big sigh, the older man stared out the windshield. He heard Mel smirk at him as he shifted in his seat.

Mel looked at Dean. He was studiously ignoring her. He hadn't said much to her since she told them all about her past last night. She didn't want any pity or awkward moments between the Winchesters, since she was stuck with them until they found was way to reverse this. Using her powers, the young woman picked a song from a list of Dean's favorites playing in his head, and let it come through the speakers. _You Shook Me All Night Long _by AC/DC filled the car.

Dean looked at the radio to Mel and back. "How did you do that?"

"Psychic powers from a god; there's not much I can't do," Mel said smiling. "A really good memory helps too."

The two of them continued listening to music, singing along, until they stopped in Topeka. After getting gas and some snacks, Dean allowed Mel to drive since the next stop would be her house. Once Mel had gotten them back on the interstate, he regretted letting her drive. She quit playing his favorites and started playing modern rock crap. When he asked about it, she told him his own house rules. That pissed the hunter off. Though he wouldn't admit it, the music didn't sound that bad. He didn't know if she decided to give him a break, but she eventually mixed classic rock into her mental playlist.

Dean managed to doze off as Mel drove to her house. She smirked when he didn't wake as she eased the classic car onto the gravel road. Knowing what the sharp flint rocks could do to tires, the native Kansan was careful to drive at a reasonable speed, stay in the well-traveled ruts, and keep an eye out for large rocks. Dean slept until the car stopped in front of a large two story house. Mel was already out of the car while the older man was stretching. Looking around, Dean saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. The enormous country house was three stories, with a wrap-around porch and a balcony that wrapped around the second floor. Behind the house, Dean could see two large barns. One was long, and the other was two stories.

"We'll get these bags inside and then I'll show you my garage," Mel said with a grin.

Together, they grabbed all the bags and went inside the house. The inside of the house was stunning. Beautiful cedar hardwood floors seemed to be in every room of the first floor. Dean followed Mel to what appeared to be the dining room. They had walk through a few of the large rooms to get there. The living room had a large fireplace, chairs and bookshelves. Dean was surprised that despite the size of the house and the expensive interior, there didn't appear to be any outlandishly expensive, or useless items.

He was nervous when he didn't hear anyone. "Where's Sam?"

"He's helping Ian with the cows." Mel set Sam's duffel on the dining room table. "Ian texted me saying that Sam was getting bored and wasn't finding much, so I suggested he help out one the farm."

Dean chuckled at the thought of Sam trying to herd cattle. "I don't know how much help he'll be."

"C'mon, I wanna show you my garage," Mel said running out the door.

Dean followed the eager young woman trapped in his brother's giant body. Seeing her excited and running reminded Dean of when Sam was a kid. She carefully drove them to the long barn. Mel used her powers to open the large doors and drove inside. Dean was impressed when he saw it was full of vehicles. There were two large trucks, a Jeep Wrangler, a Hemi orange 1970 Challenger, a midnight purple 1967 Camaro, a bright blue 1969 fastback Mustang, an old Chevy truck, a newer SUV/crossover, and a car hidden under a tarp. Mel parked the Impala between the Camaro and the Mustang. Dean got out and gawked at the classic muscle cars. He was walking across the wide floor of the barn to look at the Challenger, when he heard Mel clear her throat. She was standing by the covered car. Dean quickly made his way toward her.

"I thought I'd show you my baby. Maybe later, I'll let you take her for a spin since you let me drive yours," Mel said. She pulled the tarp off and stepped back so Dean could inspect her favorite car.

Dean gasped when the mystery car was revealed. It was a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. The body was a Granny Smith apple green with metal flake paint, the roof was black, and the stripes following the curve of the rear fenders were dark metallic red. Dean was impressed with the beauty of the car. He wasn't that surprised with the color scheme, considering Mel's other car colors. "What kind of engine does she have?" Dean asked, gently stroking the hood.

"A 426 cubic inch, 7.0L Hemi," Mel said. "She's got a standard transmission, though. If you're out of practice, then you can drive the Camaro. I would kill you for grinding any gears on Darling. My uncle and I rebuilt her from the ground up, so she's pretty special to me."

Dean nodded and looked around at the other cars. He spotted some large tool boxes at the opposite end of the barn. "How can you afford all this? I thought you said you were 20?"

Psychic powers; can see into the future," Mel said as if it was obvious. "I won the lottery a couple of times. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same." She began putting the tarp back on her car. Dean decided to help her. "I'll call Ian and tell him that we're here. You can help me make dinner and then we can all start researching a cure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ian didn't get back to the house until the evening. The younger Winchester was tired, but glad that he was able to get out of the house and be of some use. He had no idea what he was doing half the time, but Ian insisted that he was helping. They took one of the beat up flat-bed trucks into the nearby field, after throwing hay bales and sacks of feed on the bed. Sam had never missed his body more than then. Mel's body was plenty strong, but he had to throw farther and higher because of how short she was. After spreading hay and filling troths of feed for the small herd, Ian took Sam into the barn to bottle feed the few orphaned calves that lived in the barn. That was Sam's favorite thing. The eager calves nearly attacked him for the bottles, sucked and pulled on the nipples, and gathered huge amounts of foam around their mouths. It was the cutest thing Sam had ever seen.

Now all Sam wanted was a hot shower to wash the day away. He went with Ian toward the kitchen. They both froze when a voice called through the house, "Don't you dare come in my kitchen smelling like cows! Go take a shower, dinner will be here when you're done."

Ian snickered as he headed up the stairs. Sam followed, rushing to Mel's bathroom. He was eager to see Dean, and curious to meet Melody. When Sam and Ian entered the dining room, they were greeted with the site of Dean setting the table as Mel brought in two large casserole dishes full of some kind of cheesy concoction. Sam thought it was odd to see his body move about with unfamiliar gestures.

Dean looked up when the two strangers came through the door. He glanced at Ian but focused on the small young women standing in the door. She was short, probably about 5'2", with an elven face, ice blue eyes, and golden copper hair. Dean was disturbed by the metal in her face, and felt bad for his brother for having to deal with it. Sam stood still while his brother stared at him. He waited until Dean came around the table and said his name before rushing in for a hug. He wondered if it was having a female body that was making him feel more emotional.

The brothers were surprised at how small Mel's body was compared to Dean's. Dean towered over Sam, and he pinned him in a strong bear hug. "Now you are the little brother," Dean laughed. He let go of Sam as he struggled to punch him. "Now I see why Mel was complaining about your legs."

"Shut up and sit," Mel said walking in with a basket of rolls, and a glass bowl full of sautéed green beans. "It's dinner time." Everyone took their seats and began filling their plates. "So Sam, did you find anything in my library?" Mel asked after everyone had been served.

"No, I found some spells that had transformed a person into the opposite sex, but none that switched bodies with someone. I really didn't know where to look."

"Mr. Research couldn't do his job? That's new," Dean laughed. He laughed harder when he earned a double bitch face from Mel and Sam.

"Well after dinner, I'll look through some of my collection," Mel sighed. "Maybe something will be there. I'm sure you and Ian are tired, but if you could help, I'd appreciated it."

Sam nodded, wondering about Mel's collection. He was sure he had looked in all the books in her library and through the shelves in the living room. Dinner went quickly and quietly. Sam was impressed with Mel's cooking. She had made a simple tuna casserole, but it was possibly the best thing he has tasted. Ian had asked about the trip, which spurred Dean to complain about the long drive to Kansas from Connecticut.

After everyone had eaten, the Winchesters and Mel went to the study. Mel went to the large black, wooden cabinet in the corner and unlocked it with a key she had gotten from the desk. Inside were spell books from witches she had killed. The brothers were impressed with the collection and how well organized it appeared. The books appeared to be color coded for the month Mel had acquired them, and divided by the year. There were nearly 100 spell books in the cabinet. Sam and Dean were worried they would be reading spell books for the next month looking for a way to reverse the curse, but Mel only chuckled and pulled a large binder from the bottom shelf. She went to her desk to begin flipping through the binder. As the psychic began looking through the binder, books moved from the cabinet to the desk. When Mel was done there were ten books sitting neatly in a stack on the desk.

"These are all the spell books that contain spells to swap gender, change appearance, and mention soul swapping. I suggest we start reading." Mel grabbed three books and walked into the living room.

Sam and Dean set at the desk and each grabbed a book. They grudgingly began reading. Ian had cleaned up after dinner, but once he was done he help read through the books. As the night wore on, the hunters turned to caffeine to help through the late hours. Sam hopelessly stared at the book he was trying to read. He had drunk three large cups of coffee, but he couldn't focus enough to process what he was reading. Mel's body had an unbelievably high caffeine tolerance! Deciding he was done, the youngest Winchester walked through the living room for the stairs. He saw Mel writing notes down as she flipped through a book. A large _Monster_ can was sitting on the coffee table. Too tired to complain about the potential health complications from drinking energy drinks, Sam just went to bed. Hopefully Dean, Ian, and Mel could find something to fix everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update. I really wasn't in the right mindset for this story, and I even thought about scrapping what I had to start over. I want to give a huge thank you to LeeMarieJack! She gave me the huge boost of confidence I needed to move forward and continue. This chapter is kinda long, but I hope you guys enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 5**

_Smoke billowed from the windows as flames licked their way up the walls of the building. Inside was an inferno. Mel looked around the room she stood in. flames seemed to consume everything except for a small, neat circle immediately around her. Through the fire, she could see bodies littered everywhere. Many surrounded her; others lay on burning furniture or slumped against the walls._

_"__Excellent," a woman's sultry voice said behind her. She was speaking German. When Mel turned, she saw a tall woman with copper colored hair and bright blue eyes. "This coven has been a constant thorn in my side. Come along now, We have many more to eradicate"_

_Against her will, Mel's body moved to follow the woman. The fire moved aside for the witch as they walked through the large house. There were more bodies in the halls and rooms they passed. The smell of burning hair and meat was thick in the air. Mel felt nauseous. Outside was slightly better. There was a breeze that blew across her skin, but provided little aid from the smell._

_The witch turned to face Mel once more. She looked mildly distraught. "Got back the inn, make sure you are not seen, and kill whoever does see you. Wash those whores' blood off."_

_Mel lowered her head to cast a glance at herself. She wore a sundress that had once been white, but now it was crimson and streaked with soot. Blood covered her arms up to her elbows. It suddenly dawned on her that she had killed those people in the house that was currently burning to the ground._

The house woke to the sound of a tortured male scream. Ian ran into Melody's room. It looked like she had gotten her new long legs tangled in the sheet and fallen off the bed. She was retching on the floor in between fits of sobbing. Their guests, Dean and Sam, had rushed out of bed at the screams, but had frozen in the doorway. Ian glanced up to see Dean's conflicted face. Ian had no idea how hard it was to watch the body of your sibling suffer while a stranger was trapped inside.

"Help me get her up," Ian said to Dean.

The older Winchester was by Mel's side in an instant. He untangled her feet and helped haul her to her feet by one arm while Ian had her by the other. Sam's body was taller than both Ian and Dean, but not by much. They were able to lift her easily between the two of them. As soon as the psychic stood, her knees buckled. The two men holding her carried her to the bathroom. Melody's sobs had slowed, but she was crying out to Ian in German as she clutched his shirt. Dean was shooed away by the girl's friend. He told him to take Sam and go downstairs and wait for him in the living room.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam paced the area rug in front of the fireplace. He couldn't the image of Mel's sheer panic out of his head. He had dealt with a lot of nightmares in his life, he had been to Hell and trapped in Lucifer's cage, but he had never had a nightmare so bad he had vomited or became a sobbing, gibbering mess. He looked over to his brother. Dean was sitting in one of the plush chairs with a hand covering his face.

"Dean," Sam's voice was soft and unsure. "Do you think Mel is going to be ok?"

"She's fine," Ian said coming down the stairs. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. Sam noticed he looked slightly grey underneath his normally tan complexion. "I'm sure Melody didn't realize you two were there, but I know she would appreciate your concern and help." He settled into the chair opposite of Dean's. "She had nightmare, a memory of when she was possessed. She's shut herself down for now; but if she comes around later, please don't mention the dream unless she brings it up." Ian pleaded with the brothers to listen to him with his expressive whiskey colored eyes.

"Yeah, man, no problem." Dean said. He stood muttering about breakfast.

Sam looked at the stairs before following the two men. He sat at the small table in the corner of the large kitchen. His thoughts were filled with worry about Mel. She was a stranger to him, but he felt a connection to her that went beyond the curse they were under. How often did she get these traumatic flashbacks? Did she talk to Ian about them, or did she just bottle them away? How could she handle dealing with them on top of being able to hear the thoughts of those around her? He wanted to talk to Mel, and get to know her. He wondered if maybe he could comfort her, even a little, talking to her about his experience with psychic powers.

He was still running thoughts through his head as Dean set a plate of food in front of him and he and Ian set at the table. "Hey Ian," Sam started. "How did you meet Mel?"

Ian froze with a forkful of scrambled eggs almost to his mouth. He ate the food off his fork, stalling the question. "The short version is that is met her and her uncle during a hunt, but I'm sure you don't want the short version."

Sam blushed before looking at his plate. "If you don't want to say, that's ok."

"No, its fine, it's not like it's supposed to be such a secret." Ian took a sip of coffee. "When I was 14 I was throw out my home by my father because I'm gay." Dean choked on his juice. When he recovered he sent an incredulous look Ian's way. "Please Dean, I _am_ capable of restraint. Anyway; I was a runaway living on the streets of Chicago in the middle of winter. One particular cold night I thought I had gotten lucky to find an abandoned warehouse. I was attacked by the jinn living there. I was delirious when I woke from its spell, but apparently I was being drained for almost a week and a half.

"When Daniel found out I didn't have a home to go back too, he went to my father and forced him let him adopt me. Mel decided that meant I was her brother. She told me about the supernatural crap, and proved it to me after I told her she was full of it." Ian smiled at the memory.

"Did she take you to some haunted house?" Dean smirked.

"No, she managed to sneak us both off to go hunt a wendigo. I learned real fast never to call Mel a liar."

Sam and Dean stared with their mouths hanging open. Dean was the first to recover. "How old was she? I mean, she's not very big now, I can only imagine how small she use to be."

"She had just turned 15, I think. We hiked through the woods straight for its nest and she drags me in there to show me how to kill it. Daniel was so pissed when he caught up with us." Ian laughed and continued eating.

The brothers were impressed but Mel's skill at such a young age. After breakfast, Dean offered to help Ian with the farm chores so he wouldn't have to read. Sam was shown how to load the dishwasher, and then left to his own devises. He was told once more, not to leave the property, so he grabbed one of the spell books Mel had pulled out of her collection. He headed upstairs to the library on the second floor. One of the doors to the balcony was open. Melody was sitting on the floor against the wall with a teddy bear sitting on her lap. She was staring at the sky. Sam frowned when he saw she was smoking a cigarette, but decided that it wasn't worth arguing over.

"Mel," Sam said softly. "Can I sit with you?" Mel scooted over, drawing up her knees and hugging the bear. It was strange to see a grown man clutching a stuffed animal like that, but Sam forced himself to remember that Mel was still a kid.

"It's a nice day," he said lamely.

The young woman trapped in his body didn't seem to respond. They sat together for in silence. Sam busied himself reading through the spell book while Mel sat silent, clutching her bear. Warm sunshine and the sweet sounds on the birds seemed to be enough for them.

"They were witches," Mel said softly after almost half an hour.

"What?" Sam lowered his book.

"I killed a coven of witches, probably more than one, but I remembered this one." Mel fell silent once more. Sam waited to see if she would say anymore. "There was a fire and I was covered in blood, I- I could smell the bodies as they burned, but she was there telling me what a good job I had done." She buried her face in the bear as she took a shaky breath.

"Who?" Sam asked, then instantly regretted his curiosity.

"My mother," Mel choked out before she started crying.

Sam had never dealt with crying people well. He usually said a few words of comfort and some consoling pats on the shoulder, but he was trying to get information on whatever he was hunting. Watching Mel cry was different. It hurt him to see her like this. He set the book aside and got up on his knees as he hugged her around the shoulders. Mel instantly latched on to him. Her hands fisted into his shirts and she buried her face into his chest as sobs ripped through her body. Minutes passed as the young woman cried. Sam alternated between rubbing soothing circles on her back and carding his fingers through her shaggy chestnut hair.

As he ran his fingers through hair that used to be his, Sam thought maybe he should consider getting a haircut. Mel surprised him by laughing. "What?" he asked.

Mel released him and sat back. "You don't really wanna cut your hair," she smiled. She wiped her eyes and wet cheeks. "Thanks. Usually Ian tries to comfort me after a nightmare, but I kinda shoved him away this morning." Her face was red and she wouldn't meet Sam's eyes. "It's too weird now with this body."

"Because he's gay? I don't think he sees you as anything other than his little sister." Sam laughed.

"Hey, I'm the older one and now I'm taller too." Mel said indignantly. She sighed as she plucked a cigarette from the pack at her side. "So I guess he told you and Dean a little bit about himself, huh?"

"I sorta asked him." Sam blushed. "Do you have to smoke? I mean that is my body."

"Gimme a break," the psychic groaned. "I already dealt with Dean about this. It's my coping mechanism. Once we switch back, you can have Cas heal your lungs." Mel glanced at Sam, who was giving her a bitch face. "How about I take you out to go have some fun? We can go shopping, eat out, and maybe go watch a movie. I'm sure you would like to wear something more inclined to your taste."

Sam didn't think too long before deciding that hanging out with Mel sounded nice. They went back inside to clean up and change before heading out. Mel sent Ian a text telling him that she would bring something back for dinner.

XOXOXOXOX

One of the bulls had decided that a fence post looked like a good scratching post, resulting in a broken post and snapped barbed wire. Dean felt out of his element as he and Ian extracted what was left of the fence post before replacing it, and connecting new wire. It was nice to do work that didn't involve killing anything, or digging up graves. The two of them worked quickly without talking much. Ian had found a few more spots in the fencing that needed repair (since he already had the barb wire), and he took Dean out to show him the warding Melody's uncle had put on the barriers of the farm.

Dean was looking at the heavy cattle panels that made up the barrier when he heard Ian's cell phone sound ring. He looked up from the engraved wards he had been in inspecting. "Looks like your brother and my sister are going on a date," the young man said with a large smile.

"What?" Dean asked stunned.

"Sam and Mel are going shopping and then gonna watch a movie." Ian showed him the text message he had received from Mel. "I guess Sam got her to snap out of it," he muttered.

"Snap out of what? I thought you said she was fine." Dean was trying to wrap his head around this unexpected twist. "You don't think they're really going on a date do you? I mean right now it'd be like dating yourself."

"Please," Ian waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "If she were going to date either of you Winchesters, it would be you. You're more her type, 'cept you're too old." Ian leaned back against the fence and pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket. He gave Dean a sheepish smile. "Bad habit I picked up from Mel after Daniel died," he said as he lit it. He took a long drag before continuing. "Like I told you this morning, Mel's nightmare was a flashback from when that god possessed her. It's hard for her to cope with what it was forced to do while inside her, so she ends up spacing out for a few days. I think that the body swap made it worse this time, though. She usually clings to me and cries 'til she feels better, but today she pushed me away."

Dean didn't know what to say to comfort him, so he decided to change the subject. "Do you hunt with Mel? Since you know about it and all," he trailed off.

"Not usually. Mel can be pretty stubborn about that. She would rather I stay here taking care of the farm. She doesn't take me with her unless she's hunting something big." Ian looked out to the empty field as he took a drag from his cigarette. "She worries about me getting hurt or killed."

"Did her uncle die hunting?" Dean asked.

"No," Ian rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "A drunk driver hit him in the middle of a thunderstorm. Mel took his death pretty hard. It was a pretty bad time for the both of us."

Dean thought back to when he lost his dad. He had completely shut down his emotions and launched himself into hunting. Not wanting to think about those dark days, he changed the subject again. "Well it looks like Sam and Mel are taking a day off; I say we do the same. What is there to do around here?"

Ian laughed. He dropped his butt and stubbed it into the dirt. "We can finish up here and go to some of the bars. I imagine Mel will have Sam out late, so we can just meet up in town. Manhattan is a good sized college town, so you easily find a few girls to buy some drinks for."

The older man laughed as they climbed back into the truck. They went about feeding the cattle and the few horses, as well as checking the rest of the fences before driving back to the house. It was only early afternoon, so Dean agreed to read through the spell books before they would leave in the evening.

XOXOXOXOX

People subtly watched the tall man and the young woman walk through the store. It was odd to see a couple like them when they were still, but it looked like the man was leading their shopping trip. They were certainly an odd couple. The man was very tall with a broad muscular frame, and long hair. He was dressed in worn blue jeans and a blue plaid button up over a grey tee. The sleeved were rolled halfway up his forearms, exposing his muscular arms. He looked like a normal country gentleman. Contrasting him was his little female friend. She looked about ten years younger than her male counterpart, and looked like a delinquent. The piercings on her face and in her ears glittered under the stores lights. Her outfit begged for people to stare at her. Her jeans had holes ripped in the thighs (font and back), her bright red hoodie caught everyone's eye, even her boots clicked against the linoleum floor. Many shoppers looked up as they caught a glimpse of her odd hair color and just continued to stare at her and her partner.

Sam glanced around once more while Mel riffled through the clothing racks. Other shoppers looked away quickly after making eye contact. "Come on Sam, get more excited about this. I'm buyin'," Mel laughed as she grabbed a purple and white plaid over shirt to add to the growing pile draped over her arm.

"People are staring," Sam whispered.

"They think I'm your boyfriend. It's kinda funny really. Let's go try these on." Mel took Sam's hand and pulled him to the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

After making sure Sam was happy with the clothes, Mel took them to the register to pay for them. It surprised Sam that Mel didn't seem to care about the prices of the clothes or the total. She had picked everything from the regular priced clothing racks. Anytime he or Dean had to replace their clothes, it was either from a thrift store or the clearance rack. Thinking about her large house and the land she owned, Sam guessed Mel was rich. He wondered how she had gotten so wealthy at such a young age, but then he remembered her psychic powers.

"Can you see the future?" Sam asked once they were in the parking lot. Mel smiled at him as she loaded the bags into the Wrangler, and nodded. "Did you use it win the lottery?"

"Several," Mel smirked. "I helped my uncle win one, and then I won a couple in different states, and got Ian to win one. I'd rather not have to worry about money and I don't want to work a real job." She looked at Sam as she climbed in the jeep. "The farm is mostly for Ian. He doesn't hunt with me much, so it gives him something to do."

Uncomfortable with the fact that Melody had read his mind and answered an unasked question, Sam was silent as she drove to the next store. They ended up at the mall in a big and tall men's store. Mel picked out some t-shirts a couple of hoodies, and several pairs of new jeans. After they finished shopping and had changed into a new outfit, they went to one of Mel's favorite Chinese buffets. They talked about anything, from hunts to what movie they were going to watch. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself.

The rest of the day passed quickly. After they were done eating, they had gone to the movie theater. The two of them couldn't decide which movie to see so they each picked on they liked and watched two movies back-to-back. When the second movie was over, Mel saw she had a text from Ian. He and Dean were at a bar in Aggieville and were wondering if she and Sam wanted to join them.

XOXOXOXOX

This bar was awesome! That's all Dean could think as he sat at a table in the back. The drinks were fairly cheap and it was full of girls who seemed to be all over him. He had bought one hot little number a couple of drinks already. She was feisty redhead in a tight black dress that flaunted her curves. There were no ifs, ands, or buts, about what she wanted as she practically sat in Dean's lap and attacked his mouth in a lust filled kiss. Idly, Dean wondered if he hooked up with this girl if Mel or Ian would come pick him up in the morning.

_No, I won't._ Mel's voice echoed in his head. _Dude, she's a little young for you, don't you think?_

Dean broke away from the girl's mouth and looked up to see his brother's gigantic body towering over the other patrons. With a sigh he untangled himself from the redhead. "Sorry honey, but I gotta go."

"I thought we were having a good time?" she pouted.

"Oh we were, but my friends are here, and I need to go say hi." Dean shrugged.

The girl nodded and hopped out of her chair. Casting a quick glance around the bar, and she was on the prowl once again. Dean headed over to where Mel was standing with Ian. She had an arm draped across Sam's shoulders. It was still weird to think that his brother was in that little female body of Melody. The size difference was almost comical. Dean looked around and saw some of the guys nearby leering at Mel's body, and understood why Mel looked like she was staking a claim as Sam's boyfriend. For the rest of the night the four hunters played pool, drank a few beers, and enjoyed the night out. They all knew that the next day they would have to go back to looking through spell books in hopes of finding something. The brothers were glad to find friends in Ian and Mel.

**Please leave a review! I love constructive criticism and hearing people's opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks had passed since Sam and Melody had switched bodies. For the most part, Mel had adjusted well to the switch, but Dean figured that was part of her personality. He hadn't known her before, so he had nothing to reference from, but Ian had said she hadn't changed much. Sam however had been greatly affected. He complained more than usual, argued about everything (more than he ever did), and cried over the stupidest things. They all theorized that it was because of the female body and the hormones affecting Sam's mind. After days of looking through Mel's collection of books, they were hunting together now since neither Sam nor Mel was willing to be away from their bodies. They were traveling in Mel's Dodge Journey, much to Dean's dismay. Mel had launched into a long drawn out argument about how Dean's car didn't have seatbelts, or airbags, got terrible gas mileage, as well as making a rude comment about the suspension. Dean and Mel traded insults at each other and their cars, which had turned into a fist fight that Dean inevitably lost, since Mel could read his mind. To try and sooth the older Winchester, the witch hunter said she would pay for everything they needed until a cure was found.

Currently the trio was headed to Colorado to hunt a werewolf that was picking off campers. Mel was speeding along the interstate, weaving neatly in and out of traffic. Sam and Dean were impressed with the time they were making. Mel drove faster than Dean, and the interstate was nearly a straight shot. The boys mildly missed the scenic roads full of mom-and-pop diners and gas stations, and strange attractions, but getting to the hunt faster was more important. Checking on her passengers, Mel noticed Dean was busy looking at his phone, but Sam had his arms wrapped around his chest and his face was pinched with pain. He was the picture of discomfort.

"You okay back there, Sammy?" Mel asked. She of course knew what was wrong, it was her body after all, and she just wanted to give Sam the chance to say it himself.

"It's _Sam,_ and I'm freakin' peachy." He dropped his arms and glared at Mel in the rearview.

The tone of his brother's grumbling voice caused Dean to look at him around the passenger seat. He took in Sam's pout and barely concealed grimace. The bitch-face his little brother shot him was enough to make Dean turn back around. Noticing the time on the dash clock gave him an idea. "Hey Mel, I'm starving. How 'bout we pull over at the next stop. I'm sure you want to stretch your legs too."

The only response Dean got was a nod. Another ten minutes passed before an exit sign promising food and gas blurred by. In minutes, Mel was exiting the highway and pulling in to the parking lot of a Denny's. She muttered something about a brother moment before walking off to the end of the parking lot to smoke a cigarette. Dean turned to stare at his younger brother.

Sam was irritated beyond belief by Dean's inquisitive gaze. "What Dean?" he snapped. "What the fuck is so important that you made Mel stop?"

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean spoke softly. He was slightly stung by Sam's quick temper.

"My chest hurts," Sam whispered. His face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Did you pull a muscle or something?" Dean asked thinking back to the last job they did. It was a simple salt and burn in Oklahoma. Sam and Dean had dug up the shallow grave while Mel kept the ghost off them. Dean hadn't let Sam do that much of the work though, since he was a girl now.

"No it feels different than that. I don't know how to describe it," Sam blushed. "If it gets worse I promise I'll tell you and Mel, okay?" Sam turned the full strength of his wounded puppy-look at his brother, made that much worse by Melody's face.

Dean grumbled under his breath as he exited the car. Sam followed him to where Mel was standing. They went into the family diner for a quick bite, before getting back on the road. Dean was driving with Sam in the front, and Mel napping in the back. Sam didn't complain or show any signs of pain the rest of the afternoon. Everything was fine until Dean had pulled into a hotel parking lot. Sam grabbed Mel's wallet from the cup holder and bolted into the building with Dean chasing behind him. Mel was still sleeping in the back seat. Sam quickly booked a double suite and rushed to the elevator to get to the room. Dean was barely able to keep up. Once in the room, Sam locked himself in the bathroom. No amount of coaxing from Dean could get Sam to open the door; ever.

"Sam, open the door!" Dean hollered. "What's the matter, man? You promised you'd tell me."

"Go get Mel," Sam said, hating the way his voice cracked around a sob. "She's the only one who can help."

Dean called the witch hunter and told her the room number and to come up immediately. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong. I'm sure I can help a little bit. I mean, I'm not that incapable." Dean begged.

Mel came through the door carrying the orange duffel that held the clothes she had bought for Sam. "Sam, it's Mel," she said after knocking softly. She stepped into the bathroom once Sam unlocked the door. Sam had moved to grip onto the counter as he stood doubled over, crying. "Oh Sam," Mel felt bad for the unfortunate hunter. "Come here, so I can help you."

The youngest Winchester walked over to Mel, getting a comforting hug from the psychic. She had set the duffel on the large counter and began digging through it. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a large t-shirt, clean panties, and sports bra. Mel left the clothes folded on the counter and pulled out a bottle of pills and a small slim package from one of the side pockets. "Take two of these; it'll help with the cramps." She watched Sam take a dose of Midol. "Now I want you to take a shower and clean yourself up. Then use this," Mel held the tampon in front of Sam. "Then take a long hot bath. The water will help relax those muscles."

Sam had paled at the site of the tampon. "Am I supposed to magically know how to use that?" His voice jumped an octave due to his hysteria. "I can't do this Mel! I feel like my guts are in knots!"

Mel glanced at the door. Dean could be heard pacing outside. "Sam, I need you to try to calm down. I'm gonna take Dean with me to the store so you'll be all alone. Now please, I know you're in pain, but if you listen to me it'll get better." Mel watched as the man trapped in her body burst into tears once again. Realizing she was getting nowhere, she held Sam's head in her large hands and put their foreheads together.

Sam froze when Mel grabbed him. A sharp pain slashed through his skull briefly before he was released. Mel stepped back and told him to do as she said, then she left. Sam realized after she was gone what had happened. He suddenly knew every detail of how Mel dealt with her periods. With a beet-red face, Sam did as Mel had told him. He just hoped Dean wouldn't make fun of him.

XOXOXOXOX

After reluctantly leaving Sam at the hotel, Dean was stuck following Mel through Walmart. He had demanded answers, but Mel had told him he didn't want to know. Now he was scowling as the woman inside his brother filled the cart. She had gotten some frozen meals, some chocolate cupcakes, half a dozen chocolate bars, a pair of flannel pajamas, a pack of women's panties, and pickles. Dean was confused as to how the items in the cart correlated with what was wrong with Sammy, until they got to the pharmacy section. Mel put a bottle of Midol and some Thermacare heating pads in the cart before going do the far wall with the female hygiene products.

"Sammy's got a period?" Dean said incredulously before laughing.

"Really Dean," Mel raised an eyebrow. "Keep it up and I'll make sure you go through the same thing. Don't pick on him."

"What do you mean? This is golden material right here," Dean chuckled.

Mel stepped closer to the older man and dropped her voice to a menacing growl. "I hunt witches, Dean. My mother was the leader of a powerful coven. I _can_ do magic and I'm quite good; I do know a spell to give men menstrual cycles. Do not test me."

Dean stopped laughing and stepped back at Mel's threat. He had forgotten that Mel knew an ass load of spells, and could probably perform most of them. The rest of the shopping trip was quiet. Dean silently vowed not to tease Sam, or ever piss Mel off. Mel had turned in to the closest register that was mostly empty. She saw the acne covered teenager and regretted not going through the self-check-out.

The young man began scanning the items Mel had put on the conveyer belt. He looked up and saw two rugged looking men and smirked. "Is it that time of the month, sir?" he scoffed.

Mel and Dean glared at the kid. "Fuck you, man," Mel said. "We all know that this shit isn't for me, so quit being jealous that I have a real girlfriend and do your job."

The young man blushed and finished scanning Mel's purchase as fast as he could. Dean and Mel got back to the hotel in a matter of minutes. Sam was laying in one of the large beds, wrapped in the thick comforter. Mel handed him the flannel pajamas, a heating pad and a large chocolate bar. Dean watched as the small female body shuffled to the bathroom before helping Mel put things away. While his brother changed, Dean discussed the case with the psychic. She agreed that they would need to head out in the morning, and that Sam couldn't come since he was a liability now. She suggested having Cas stay with him so he wouldn't be alone.

When Sam came back out they explained the plan with him, which he protested until a particularly painful cramp left him doubled over. He agreed with them and snuggled into Dean's bed, drawing comfort knowing that his brother was near. The older hunter was shocked that Sam had _cuddled _into his side and fallen asleep so fast. Mel smiled and told him that she gets clingy when she has her period, and that seemed to have transferred to Sam. They called it a night even though it was early.

XOXOXOXOX

Early the next morning was rough for the hunters. Sam had been left at the hotel with Castiel while Mel and Dean left to prepare for the long day ahead of them. They were going to hike through the woods looking for the werewolf. Mel had stopped by one of the many outdoor sporting-goods stores to get everything they could need to pass as ordinary hikers. Dean tried to get some more sleep while she was shopping. He hated getting up this early. The sun wasn't even up!

Once all the purchases were made, the pair drove to the campground closest to where the last victim was found. They fell into a comfortable silence as they hiked along the trail. Dean was following Mel grudgingly, since she would be able to detect an attack sooner. He was use to leading on hunts and the fact that she was trapped in Sam's body made everything worse. After walking all day, the older man was ready to call this hunt a bust. It was getting dark and they still had yet to find any signs of the werewolf.

Dean took off his pack and sat on a nearby boulder. "Mel let's head back," he sighed. "It isn't out here anymore. We'll just have to have a look at the map again and figure out its next hunting ground."

"Are you giving up Winchester?" Mel taunted. "If you can't handle it old man, then just go back to the car. _I'm_ going to finish this."

Dean's temper flared. He jumped up and grabbed his brother's body by the jacket. "Listen to me Mel," he growled. "I've had about enough of you! You think you're better than everyone around you and I'm sick of it. You're just a fucking kid with a crappy attitude, and I think it's about time-" Dean's words died off at the sound of growling.

"Show time," Mel whispered.

The older hunter released the girl trapped in his brother's body and spun around. Higher up on the mountain side was the werewolf they had been looking for. As soon as Dean reached for his gun, the monster was on the move. It ducked behind the trees, blocking any chance of hitting it, while at the same time quickly making its way toward them. The hunters ran in opposite directions down the mountain. The werewolf decided to chase after Mel, who was moving slower in Sam's large body. The psychic managed to get to a wide open cliff top that dropped off to the base. She turned to face the werewolf as it stalked closer. Mel wasn't worried though. She knew what it was going to do, and what was going to happen. She just let it think she had been trapped.

Dean fired three shots into the center of the werewolf's back. It fell over dead before realizing what happened. "Why did you act like bait?" Dean roared. "Did you forget that's Sam's body?"

Before Mel could respond, a second werewolf leapt from a nearby bush. Dean felt something yank on his feet and fell face first to the ground. He looked up in time to see the beast and his brother fall off the cliff. "Sam!" He screamed instinctively.

Dean rushed to the edge, relieved to see the fall wasn't that far down. It was surprisingly easy to climb down to the bottom. Neither the werewolf nor Mel had moved in the short time it had taken Dean to descend the one and a half story drop to where they had landed. The werewolf had changed back in to a half dressed middle-aged woman, meaning she was dead. Her body was easily rolled away. The silver knife in the center of her chest marked her demise. Dean checked Mel for a pulse with shaking fingers, relief flooding him as he felt one pumping strong and steady in his brother's neck. Next Dean inspected Mel's injuries. There were claw marks on her shoulder, a gash on the side of her forehead that bled sluggishly, and a minor cuts and scrapes. Though the fall wasn't much, Dean didn't want to move her in case there were more serious injuries he couldn't see.

"Mel, wake up," Dean coaxed by patting her cheek. "Melody, I need you to wake up," Dean started shaking her gently. "Come on Mel, I can't carry Sam's Sasquatch body out of here by myself. Please, sweetheart, wake up." A few more anxious minutes Mel's eyes fluttered open. "There you go, do you think you can move?" Dean asked her. He looked around them and noticed that they weren't that far from the car. "Walked us in a circle didn't you?"

Mel smirked as Dean helped her up. She crashed into Dean as her vision swam and her stomached rolled. She hobbled along with the older hunter to her SUV. She hurt everywhere, especially her head, knee, and back. She knew she had a concussion and hoped Dean would volunteer to take her to a hospital. The drive back to town took longer than Mel remembered, but time seemed to be passing oddly. The young woman let out a sigh as Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot. She was glad that before she left she had made ID's for herself and Sam since they had switched, and a matching one for Dean.

The small town hospital ER room was empty. The nurse at the reception looked up when the doors opened and two tall men staggered in. The shorter one was barely holding up the taller one. She called for help and grabbed a wheelchair. "What happened?" she asked, noticing the man's wounds.

"We were hiking up the mountain, and this animal attacked him. I didn't see what it was, but it knocked him off the cliff we were on." Dean said. He noticed her name tag read Ginny. "Thank God it wasn't a very tall cliff. I need to go move the car so it doesn't get towed. Will I be able to stay with him when I come back? He's my cousin." Dean flashed a pleading smile. "Please Ginny?"

"Of course, dear," the nurse smiled. She walked with the other staff to the back to get the young man settled on a bed. "Now, sir, I need your name, ok?" Ginny asked once he was reclined on the bed.

"Mel Richards," he said.

"Can you tell me where you hurt? Anywhere other than your shoulder?"

"Mein R̤ücken, Kopf, und Knie." (_My back, head, and knee_) Mel paused as she heard the words that came out of her mouth. She looked at the nurses sheepishly. "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung." (_I think I have a concussion_)

All the nurses looked to Dean when he entered, but he was staring at Mel. Quickly he pulled out his phone and called Ian. "Ian we have a problem," Dean started as soon as he heard the call connect. "Mel got hurt and now he's speaking German."

"He? Did you take her to a hospital?" Ian sounded worried. "How bad is she?"

"Yeah, we're at a hospital," Dean tried to ignore the strange looks the nurses were giving him. "Why would Mel suddenly start speaking German?"

"She probably has a concussion. When she gets a bad one she usually starts speaking German. I don't know why, and half the time she doesn't know she's doing it. Put me on speaker so I can translate."

Dean explained to the hospital staff that he had called Mel's brother who would translate for them. Ian spoke to the staff and Mel while Dean sat in the plastic chair next to the bed. Once Ian was finished translating, the doctor who had walked in half way through the conversation began ordering tests. Mel was taken for and MRI. The results came back revealing a concussion and Mel was admitted to a patient room. Once the Mel had been settled in, she managed to convince Dean to leave by mentioning Sam.

XOXOXOXOX

The sun glared through the curtains into the brightly painted hospital room. Mel groaned and tried to roll over, cursing as pain shot through her back and head. Slowly, she remembered the hunt with Dean. The second werewolf had surprised her because it had been following instinct, not thinking. She hadn't been able to sort it out from all the other wildlife until it was nearly too late. Dean may be mad, but at least he was alive. That werewolf would have killed him. Mel spoke a few words to see how bad her concussion was. Half of her words were still German, but that was an improvement.

Slowly she was able to slide out of the bed. Her right knee buckled when she put weight on it, but otherwise she stood on her own. The hospital staff hadn't forced her to wear a hospital gown, thankfully, and her wallet was still in her back pocket, an her cell phone in her front one. Hopefully, she would be able to sign herself out and get Dean to pick her up.

When Mel limped to the nurse's station, she had to deal with the flustered staff. "Hallo (_Hello_)," she grinned sheepishly. She paused to think over what she wanted to say in English. "I want to leave today." She spoke slowly.

An older nurse walked up to her. She gave Mel a sour look as she observed the way she was standing. "It'll depend on what the doctor says," she said as a matter of fact.

"Mir ist egal, was der Arzt dazu sagt, (_I don't care what the doctor says_)," Melody growled. She took a breath to steady her anger. "I can leave against medical advice. Tell me where to pay my bill, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You need to get back to your room, sir," the older nurse had a firm grip on Mel's arm. "The doctor will be by to see you in an hour or so, and I'm sure your cousin will be back."

Pissed off, Mel yanked her arm back and staggered away from the nurse's desk. She had gotten a mental picture of the billing office from the nurse. It was located on the first floor. The psychic ignored the calls from the nurses as she lumbered toward the elevators. She could care less if the nurses were worried and though she should stay; she hated hospitals and wanted out. It took half an hour to get signed out and the bill settled. They had asked for insurance, but Mel insisted they charge the debit card she gave them. Once all the paperwork was filled and the payment confirmed, Mel called Dean.

XOXOXOXOX

They watched as Sam Winchester sat on a bench outside of the hospital. It was surprising to see him alone there without his brother. What was even more surprising was when an SUV pulled up and the older Winchester emerged with a petite blonde female. Sam and Dean shared a quick hug and some rough slaps on the back, before they began speaking. The girl hugged Sam tight before scolding him. Both brothers laughed as they ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. A plan to catch the Winchesters began to form in their head. The big bad hunters would soon meet their downfall at the hands of their girly friend.

**I'm off for the next for days, so I'm going to try to get a few chapters done. It would be awesome if I can get this one done by then! I'm thinking of a sequel. I really like Melody's character. The translations are copied from the Google translator. If they are wrong, or confusing because of the location, please let me know and I'll fix it. As always, thanks for reading and please leave review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How 'bout that season premier last night, huh? I'm so excited to see what they do with season 11! This chapter's short, but I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to try to get the next one up soon. I want to thank Steffiundaxle for giving me some better translations for last chapter. It's been fixed! Thanks again for everyone's support.**

**Chapter 7**

After the werewolf incident, the group of hunters moved on to the next town quickly. Mel and Dean agreed to rest until Sam had recovered from his embarrassing condition. She wouldn't admit it, but Mel was glad for the down time to recover from her free fall off the cliff. Mel was still bruised and the claw marks on her shoulder were healing. At least she wasn't speaking German randomly anymore.

It was nearly a week before they were looking for another hunt. Dean had found a string of murders in a small town in Ohio that could be vampires. The brothers had convinced Mel to drive along the state highways instead of the interstate by finding a quicker route. Currently they were driving into Illinois after stopping at a small diner for lunch. Mel was driving while Dean and Sam told stories about their childhood. They avoided subjects like their father, or how hard it was raised to be raised as a hunter with little to no trust for the world; instead spoke of pranks, embarrassing dates, and a school play Sam was in.

A car flew past Mel's SUV, startling the trio. "The fuck is his hurry?" Dean muttered. He noticed the psychic sitting still aside from the death grip she had on the steering wheel. "What is it?"

"Hold on," was all Mel said before Sam and Dean were pressed into their seats as Mel accelerated along the highway. Suddenly the car lurched forward and swerved slightly as they were rammed from behind. Beyond the panic, Dean was impressed with Mel's driving skills. Most people, especially girls, would be breaking down in hysterics. Mel quickly moved her SUV into the other lane. Sam spun in his seat and saw thee muscle cars behind them. The Camaro next to them had a dented bumper from hitting the back of Mel's Journey.

"Who are they?" Sam asked. The cars were gaining on them, and he was getting scared (not that he would tell Dean and Mel).

"They're the vampires Dean found," Mel gritted out. "They're trying to run us off the road."

The Camaro that had already rammed them had nearly caught up. It was preparing to sideswipe Mel's car, but the psychic released one hand from the wheel to make a lifting motion. The Winchesters watched in awe as a section of road in front of the vampire lifted into the air. The driver of the Camaro didn't have enough time to react, and plowed into it. The other cars moved around the obstacle to continue their pursuit.

"Why are they chasing us?" Dean asked. "I mean did they know we were coming for them?"

Melody growled as she swung the car back in to the proper lane to avoid getting rear ended again. "I hope you don't expect me to answer that," she shot the older hunter a quick look. "I'm a little busy."

The next instant there were cars on all three sides of the SUV, leaving the ditch the only option of escape. Mel would have taken to the ditch, except it was a steep slope into a ravine. Checking her mirrors, Mel saw there was another Camaro behind her, a Charger next to her, and in front of her was a classic Mustang. A nudge from the driver's side almost caused her to lose control. She was nearing 100mph. Once she had recovered from the Charger's attack, the Camaro behind her rammed the rear end. Mel moved closer to the car next to her so she didn't spin off the ledge. The Mustang in front slowed down, forcing Mel to hit the back bumper, before speeding back up.

"Stop hitting my car!" the angered woman in Sam's body shouted.

She flicked her had again and the front tire of the Mustang flew off. The car spun off the road into the ravine. With an aggressive yank of the steering wheel, Mel slammed into the Charger next to her before pulling ahead. The Charger spun out of control, wrecking with the Camaro behind them. Satisfied that no more were following, Mel slowed back to a reasonable speed.

"Is that all of them?" Sam asked.

Mel looked through her mirrors. She didn't see any more speeding cars. The ditch was starting to level with the road, making her more confident if there was another car chase to get through. "Yeah, I think that's-"

A car collided with the driver's side of the SUV. It was the first car that had sped past the group. Mel's car rolled several times through the ditch before landing upright in a field. All the passengers were knocked unconscious, but thanks to Melody's insistence of seatbelts, they were alive. The occupants of the other car stepped out of their mangled vehicle. They didn't seem to notice their injuries as they walked toward the wreckage of the black SUV.

The girl they were supposed to get was slumped in her seat. Pieces of glass had embedded themselves in her skin through the thin material of her shirt. Pulling the door open, the larger one the men unbuckled the seatbelt so he could extract the girl. Once she was out of the car, he slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey man," the other man said. "Be careful. That guy's gonna be pissed she got hurt already. Don't cause any more damage."

"What do we do about the others?" the first man asked.

"You will leave them be," another man said as he stepped out of a sleek black car. He looked at the men with pitch black eyes. "I want them to come after this little treasure. Put her in the trunk, and I shall give you your payment."

The smaller man watched his friend place the girl in the open trunk. "What about the others?" he demanded. "They're probably dead!"

The demon smirked. "Then a bigger cut for the two of you. I had warned you it would be dangerous." He turned to reach into his car. "Unfortunately," he spun quickly and in a flash of steel, the vampires were decapitated. "I don't want any witnesses."

After making sure the girl was secure in the trunk he disappeared to where the other vampires had wrecked, killing those that were alive, and setting the cars on fire. When he returned he put the two dead men back in their car and torched it. Now he would have to wait for the Winchesters to recover and come find him. He really didn't want to waste the time and energy torturing the girl, but if the boys took too long, he might get bored. With those thoughts, the demon drove off with his bait for his trap.

**Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I probably would have had this up yesterday, but I ended up binge watching ****_iZombie_**** with my dad all day. Here's a long chapter for you all to make up for it! I'll get to work on the next one ASAP. **

**Chapter 8 **

Hospital staff bustled about in the halls rushing to check their patients. In the critical care unit, there were two patients who were victims of a car accident. They had been unresponsive with multiple contusions and lacerations. If one could look beyond the cuts on their faces, they were very attractive men. Their IDs said that they were cousins, and the brunet's brother had been contacted and was on his way to the hospital so he could make medical decisions for the unconscious men.

It had been three days since the cousins had come to the hospital. Some of the nurses wondered if they would even wake up. They didn't seem to respond to any kind of stimuli. When the blond man with freckles opened his eyes, all the staff seemed to rejoice. He seemed confused, asking for his brother, but otherwise fine. He claimed to have no pain, and he tried to answer the questions from the police as best as he could. He was a model patient.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean was propped up in his bed flipping through the crappy cable channels on the TV when Ian showed up. He was standing in the doorway as he knocked. "Hey Dean," he said softly as he entered. "I'm glad to see you're up."

"Have you seen Mel?" Dean asked. His voice was rough and gravely from disuse.

"No, the nurses said she was still asleep." Ian sat on the bottom of the bed. "I thought I'd come see you. Maybe you could tell me what happened."

Dean heaved a huge sigh. "These cars came out of nowhere. Mel said it was vampires, but whoever they were, they were crazy. They tried to run us off the road." He looked at Ian. "Mel was awesome. She got us through the chase, but that last car caught us by surprise."

Ian smiled at Dean's blatant respect for his sister's driving skills. "Dean," he stood and stepped away from the bed. "They probably didn't tell you, but Sam wasn't in the car when they found you guys."

The older man stilled for several seconds before looking at Ian. "What?"

"Whatever was after you guys, probably took Sam." Ian said calmly. "When Mel wakes up, we'll find him." Suddenly Dean was trying to get out of the hospital bed. He fought against Ian as he pinned his shoulders. He spat of profanities at the younger man as he thrashed around. "Dean, stop!" Ian yelled. "What are you going to do? Do you know where Sam is? Who took him? How to even find him?"

Dean slumped against the bed. "You should go to Mel." He scowled when Ian just stood there. "I promise I won't leave without you guys," he growled.

Down the hall was the room Melody was being kept in. Ian sat in the chair next to the bed as he took her hand. Silently, he pleaded for her to wake up and reassured her that he was there for her. He didn't know how much time had passed, or when he had fallen asleep, but his hand was empty when he woke. Ian looked up and saw Mel looking away from him.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault Sam's gone," Mel murmured. "I should have known that car was there. I should have avoided it. I-"

"Stop," Ian growled as he shook Mel's shoulders. "You did all you could to try and get away. Not to mention what you did after that car did hit you." Mel turned away from him again. "I saw what was left of the car, Mel. There was no way in hell that any of you could have just gotten out with a few scratches and bruises. The cops said that it rolled at least twice before it stopped. You protected Sam and Dean and yourself from getting killed. You did your best."

Mel's head snapped back to glare at the young man she called her brother. "Clearly my best isn't good enough, or Sam would be here. Better yet, I would be in my own body," she hissed. Silence filled the room for a few tense minutes. "How's Dean?"

"He's upset about Sam, but otherwise he's fine."

"Good. I wanna get checked outta here and back home." Mel winced as she sat up. "I need to find Sam."

Ian watched Mel closely. She seemed stiff and in a lot of pain. "Let a doctor check you over. If he says you can leave, then we'll leave. And don't use your mumbo jumbo on him."

XOXOXOXOX

The two hunters were released from the hospital, and after Mel gave her statement to the police, Ian got them all piled into his truck to head back to Kansas. Dean hadn't said anything to Mel since she woke. The psychic refrained from reading his thoughts, but there was no ignoring the anger and blame that rolled off the older man's shoulders. Heavy silence filled the cab for the entire eight hour drive back to the farm.

Dean and Mel stalked off to their rooms upon entering the house, leaving Ian standing in the entryway alone. He hoped they would find Sam soon. Dean seemed to shut down without his brother, and it frightened Ian to think of what lengths the man would go to get Sam back.

It was late in the evening, but none of them had really eaten, so the young man decided he would make a light meal for everyone. He put together three plates of chicken salad sandwiches, potato chips, some gelatin cups, and bottles of flavored water. Knowing that there was no way in hell he would get everyone to the table; Ian carried a tray upstairs to the third floor, where the bedrooms were. He set the tray down on a small table in the hall before grabbing one of the meals for Dean. With a quick knock and a warning, he entered the man's room. Ian saw the older man lying on the bed listening to music coming through his headphones. He studiously ignored Ian. Ian set the tray on the desk by the bed. He left without a word. He hoped he would get a better response from his sister.

Mel wasn't much better than Dean. She was sitting at her desk leaning over a bowl of murky water. Ian set the tray on the vanity and sat on the bed. He knew he would have to wait until Mel was done scrying before she would talk to him.

After about ten minutes the bowl of water crashed into the wall. "I can't find him!" Mel hissed. "I can't find Sam. I can't even find whoever took him!"

"We'll find him Mel," Ian said soothingly.

"No, Ian, we're never going to find him!" Mel jumped to her feet and towered over the young man. "Wanna know how I know? Because I've warded my body from everything that can possibly come after me! And apparently that includes me!"

"You can't find him?" Mel and Ian turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. He held an empty plate in one hand. "Aren't you some all-powerful psychic and the daughter of a coven leader? And you can't even find my brother?" Dean's voice had been steadily rising, and by the end he was almost roaring. He hurled the plate at the wall next to Mel's head. Ian ducked as shards of porcelain exploded against the wall. "You had better find my brother, and find a way to switch back so we can get the hell away from you!" He growled before storming out.

"He's such a jackass," Ian said breaking the silence.

"But he's right," Mel countered. "It's my fault Sam's missing. It's my fault that we haven't switched back yet."

Ian pushed his guilt ridden sister back into her desk chair do he could look into her face. "Mel listen to me, none of this is your fault. Sam, and Dean, and I all looked through your books with you, and none of us found anything useful. You exhausted yourself keeping those guys alive during a car chase. Dean is just upset and lashing out because he's worried about his little brother." A soft smile played on his lips. "I can't say that I wouldn't do the same if it something had happened to you instead. Don't give up trying to find Sam. You two are connected, so there's gotta be some way to use that connection to find him." Ian straightened and walked to the door. "Eat your dinner and get some rest before you try again."

XOXOXOXOX

Water dripped from pipes overhead and a chill blew through the room. Sam realized he couldn't see anything around him as he woke up. He was sore everywhere and his skin itched. An attempt to move proved ineffective as he found his hands bound to the arms of a wooden chair, as well as his ankles to the legs. He noticed there was a hood over his head and tape was wound around his head to silence him. Memories of the car chase flashed through his mind. The most terrifying was remembering after they had been t-boned when the car had flipped through the ditch. Sam remembered something keeping him from being tossed out of his seat, but then his head had smashed painfully into the window next to him. He prayed that his brother and Mel were both safe, and not trapped like him.

"Are you awake yet, my dear?" a male voice called. He laughed when Sam's head snapped up. "Good," he cooed. The hood was yanked off, blinding Sam with the harsh florescent lights. "I wonder, darling, just how important you are to those Winchester boys." Sam's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, but he was able to make out a man was standing before him. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit. His chocolate brown hair was slicked back in a pompadour, and his beard was neatly trimmed. His coal black eyes sent chills down Sam's spine and caused him to struggle against his bonds. "Don't be afraid, my pet. You're my bait for those boys. I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me." The demon held the hood back up. "Now I need to go set the bread crumbs to see if those damn boys will follow." With that, Sam was once again blinded by the hood.

XOXOXOXOX

The next morning in the Richards' home passed much the same as the previous night. Dean accused Melody of losing his brother in between shouting profanities and throwing things. At one point Mel had lashed back pushed Dean into a wall. She was still nursing the bruised jaw the man's fist caused. Mel had eventually locked herself in the basement to avoid Dean's anger and Ian's concern.

She eyed the altar in the middle of the large room. Her uncle had brought it with him when he had returned to America after rescuing her in Germany. It had been one of her mother's. Daniel was sure that she would develop powerful magic capabilities, so he told her she might need the altar. The truth was that Mel was scared of her magic and she was scared of the altar. She was afraid she would become like her power hungry mother if she used her magic. Now though, she had no choice but to use it to find Sam's soul. The wards tattooed into her flesh would prevent her and Castiel from finding her body, but if Mel found the right spell she might be able to find the general location of Sam's soul.

The next few hours consisted of trying different tracking spells. Mel was exhausted by the time she had finished. There was a buffer of about two miles, but it was closer than what they had before. Knowing that Dean was going to want to head out ASAP, Mel prepared for her next step before he would go to the boys with her information.

XOXOXOXOX

Boredom came easily on the farm. Dean knew he couldn't leave without Mel to go find Sam. He sort of felt bad for blaming her, especially when she turned those tearful puppy eyes on him after he decked her. The oldest Winchester was scared they wouldn't find his brother, and he felt horrendously guilty for losing him. He was just as much at fault in Sam's disappearance as Mel; more so really because Sam was his responsibility.

Dean couldn't stay in the house any longer, so he went out the long barn Mel had showed him when he first came to the small ranch. A tarp had been placed over his baby. Dean set to work removing the tarp and pulling his car out of the barn, parking close to a well pump outside. There were buckets and car washing products along one of the walls in the barn, along with two large tool boxes Dean was sure had every tool needed to maintain Mel's collection of automobiles. It had been a long time since Dean had time to give his car a proper cleaning. He saw it as a way to avoid Melody, since seeing her reminded him of what he had lost, and it would help burn some of his anxious energy.

Hours seemed to pass as the hunter meticulously scrubbed the grime off his black beauty and polished her until she shined. Dean was so lost in caring for his car that he didn't hear Ian coming up to him. "Dean we need to talk," the young man said. He waited until Dean put down the polishing cloth he had before continuing. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to back off of Melody."

Dean was surprised to see how upset Ian was. He hadn't known the guy long, but he had never seen him lose his cool. Now though, he stood with his hands clenched into fists that were shaking, and his golden brown eyes glittered with anger. "I'll apologize to her later, ok?" Dean sighed.

"No," Ian growled as he grabbed a handful of Dean's shirt. "You've piled all this guilt on her, you're gonna go apologize right now!" He tried to pull the older man along, but was met with resistance. "What the fuck is your problem, Dean?!"

Frustrated, Ian turned around and punched Dean in the face. Dean, of course, retaliated with a punch of his own that was blocked. The two men continued to fight. They exchanged blows and kicks aimed at the head and torso. Ian had a slight advantage over Dean in speed, but Dean was more experienced and stronger.

They were both still fighting when Melody emerged from the house. A gun shot rang through the air, causing the men to stop. They looked around for a source and saw the tall form of Sam Winchester walking toward them. "Seriously guys?" Mel asked.

Dean straightened up and wiped at his bleeding lip. He studied the girl in his brother's body. She was carrying an old army duffle, but he noticed that she wouldn't look at him. He knew that that was mostly his fault. He had been an ass to her lately when she was trying her best to help. "Mel," Dean started. "I'm sorry I've been a dick lately. I just-"

"I know, Dean." Mel gave him a small smile. It didn't help alleviate Dean's guilt much. "I got some good news. I found Sam's general location within a two mile radius." She held her hand up stave off the man's questions. "I know you'll want to go immediately, but I really need to rest for the rest of today. He's being held by demons. These guns have bullets that can kill them, so we'll take these with us." She set the bag down and turned to leave.

"How do you know they'll kill demons?" Dean asked. He thought the Colt was the only gun that could kill demons.

Mel turned back to look into Dean's eyes. "It's one of my mother's spells."

Ian gasped and stepped toward the witch hunter. "Mel, you didn't?"

"It was the only way, Ian."

The two men watched as Mel walked back to the house. "What did she do?" Dean asked.

Ian sighed and picked up the discarded duffle. "She used magic to find your brother, and to make the bullets for these guns."

Dean waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "What's wrong with her using her magic?"

Ian glared at the hunter. "Her mother was a powerful witch who slaughtered children to gain even more power. Melody gets her magic from her mother. She's the most dangerous kind of witch, Dean. Most witches gain power from serving demons, but there are some who are born with a natural affinity with magic strong enough that they don't need demons to grant them powers. That's why Mel was able to keep that god inside her: she was already connected to her magic as a child." Ian took a shaky breath. "Her worst fear is that she'll become like her mother, so she avoids using magic. It must have taken a lot for her to decide to use it to find Sam. Not to mention the spells she used were probably very powerful." He glanced as Dean again. "I this allows you to forgive her for whatever crime you've accused her of."

Dean watched in shock as Ian walked away. He was stunned that Mel was willing to sacrifice so much of herself to find Sam. Suddenly he had immense respect for the young woman. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to push through his greatest fears for someone he had known for barely over a month.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sister, who is being an ass about reading this story. Seriously! I asked if she wanted to read it and she said she would, and then stopped at chapter 5 cuz it was too long. Anyway, blame her for this chapter. I needed to vent some frustration. I suppose I should warn everyone, there is a character death in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine **

The spell Melody had used to find Sam Winchester's soul had narrowed the location to a two mile radius within an abandoned industrial section of Joplin, Missouri. After the witch hunter had recovered from using her magic, she joined Dean and Ian to formulate a plan. Ian had ignored the others' protests about joining the rescue. He silenced them by pointing out they would need the extra man power, and Sam was his friend too. So, armed with a plan, the group was ready to hit the road. Dean was pleased the other two agreed to ride in the Impala. It had been too long since he had driven his baby, and she had as much right to join Sam's rescue as any of them.

The drive to Joplin didn't take them long at all with Dean at the wheel. He cut the three hour trip in half, as well as Mel and Ian's life spans. If he hadn't been so distracted with thoughts of getting his baby brother back, he would have laughed at them. His passengers kept their mouths shut because they knew they would do the same if their sibling was in danger.

Dean's determined thoughts brought back memories of when she had convinced her uncle to go find Ian when he had been captured by the jinn. Even before she had met him, she had decided the he was her little brother. Something had called her to find him, and neither heaven nor hell was going to stop her from saving him and giving him a family. The locked gates surrounding the warehouses came into view. With a final thought of taking a vacation with adopted brother, Mel brought her attention to the task at hand.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam was still tied to the wooden chair in the middle of a building with leaky pipes. He really hated the sound of water dripping slowly onto concrete. Every part of his body hurt, itched from healing wounds, or was numb from being in the chair for so long. He was unsure of how much time had passed, since the hood over his head blocked out the light, but he thought it might have been days. Exhaustion plagued him, as he struggled to fight sleep. The slightest sound caused him to jump in anticipation for an attack, though none came. Sam's nerves were fried. He hadn't heard or seen the demon since he first woke and now he wondered if he had simply been forgotten in some random location.

Just as he was hoping Dean would come find him, echoes of footsteps bounced off the walls. "It seems those friends of yours are very clever." It was the demon. "I haven't even placed all my breadcrumbs, but they've already figured out where you are. Too bad they're just walking into their death." The demon's rich, throaty laugh echoed throughout the building, sending shivers down Sam's spine. "Don't worry, my dear," he said yanking off the hood. "You can watch, and then you can join them after my subjects are done playing with you." Sam leaned away from the demon as he glared at him with as much hate as he could muster. "That's a good look," the demon said in a husky voice as he grabbed Sam's chin. "Let's see how long you can keep it before you simply wish you were dead."

He left without putting the hood back on. Now Sam finally had a chance to see his surroundings. It looked like it could have been a large office from the papers that were piled in the corners and the broken desk and dented filing cabinets. The windows had years of caked on grime, blocking most of the light from outside. The dripping water must have been somewhere else since there were no leaks in the ceiling that Sam could see.

He hoped that Dean would be able to find him. There was no doubt more than one building around, so it was really hit or miss when checking through the buildings. Sam suddenly felt like an idiot. Dean would most likely have Mel with him. Hoping they were close enough, Sam began to mentally scream for his psychic friend. It didn't take long before he heard gunshots and shouting. Relief and hope bloomed in his chest at the thought of his rescue.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean had barely pulled his car through the gates when he heard Mel's sharp intake of breath. "I know where he is," she whispered. Quickly, she gave Dean directions to the building his brother was being kept in. Dean smirked when he noticed that Mel was somehow muffling the growling engine of the Impala. It wouldn't do any good to announce their presence to the demons. They left the car (Mel muffling the all noises the classic car made) after arming themselves. Mel and Ian had agreed to follow Dean's lead during the attack. He had more experience dealing with hordes of demons.

Almost as soon as they entered the warehouse they were attacked. The demons seemed surprised by the third person in their party, as well as the bullets that were killing them. Dean and Ian had fanned out to cover distance in the large rooms, while Mel held back slightly to take care of any sneak attacks. They were able to keep the demons at bay with their guns for the most part, but the closer they got to Sam, the more of them there were.

By the time they reached the second floor, the small group was forced to break their rough formation, and simply defend themselves. Mel fought against the demons easily, being able to read their thoughts, so she kept an eye out for her brother. She knew he wasn't use to hunting and that he was slowly becoming overwhelmed. He would start to make mistakes in his adrenaline fueled state, and she wanted to make sure they all made it out of here alive.

Dean was fine without Mel covering his back. The ferocity in which he attacked the demons was frightening. He shot those he could without hesitation, and delivered powerful blows that would incapacitate a normal human with ease. Before long the room was clear of demons. The three hunters were all panting from the heavy fighting. They looked at each other, noting no one was seriously injured, before continuing.

There was a door at the end of a long corridor, and with a look from the psychic, Dean headed toward it quickly. He wanted to get Sam out of here so they could get him back into his own body. His eagerness to see his brother (even trapped in the body of a girl) once again was their downfall. He missed Mel's warning and the door opened before he could reach for it.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man in a tailored grey wool suit. He would have been stunningly handsome if it weren't for his pitch black eyes. He grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him into the room. With his demonic powers he pulled Melody and Ian in as well. Upon entering the spacious room the three of them were seized by demons who were possessing body builders. They held the humans easily despite their struggles. Dean had barely caught sight for Melody's reddish-gold hair, before he started thrashing against the demon holding him. He had hoped to get luck and managed a head butt the guy's face, but he towered over the hunter.

"Why don't you all just settle down," the leader said. The hunters' struggles ceased immediately. The demon held a large knife to the throat of the young woman in trapped in the chair. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this lovely young thing, would you?" The knife nicked the soft skin of the girl's neck, causing an involuntary whimper. The man in the suit didn't miss the reflexive lurch from Ian. "Is she yours then young man?" he laughed. "It's too bad the two of you got mixed up with the Winchesters. Everything they hunt wants a piece of the Winchesters. They've made a lot of enemies."

"Shut up," Dean growled. "You got me and Sam, let the other two go."

"You are in no position to be giving me orders, Dean Winchester." He stepped away from Melody's body and over to Dean. "It would be so satisfying to kill you right now and your brother too, but I have been waiting a long time for this." He twirled the knife in front of Dean's face. "I think I'm going to draw this out."

Mel watched Sam look at her from her body with wide eyes. He was scared that this demon was going to kill them. She wished she could reassure him, but because their fates were twisted, Mel's ability to see in the future was clouded. All she could do was take these demons by surprise and hope she was fast enough.

Using Sam's immense strength combined with her psychic powers, Mel managed to throw the demon holding her over her shoulder. She fired of three quick shots, killing the body builder demons that were holding them, and managed to wound the cocky demon in the suit before he slammed them all into the wall behind them. All three hunters ended up seeing stars as their heads bounced off the sheetrock. The demon in the suit was talking as he walked over to where Sam struggled against his bonds in the chair.

The air seemed to stand still as the demon pulled Sam's head back by the hair. "Remember this Winchesters," the demon growled as he held his blade high in the air. "Her death is your fault."

He brought the blade down and the room filled with the desperate cries of the three men pinned to the wall. No one saw if the blade had pierced the girl's chest as a sudden flash of white light engulfed the room followed by a sonic blast the blew out all the windows in the building.

XOXOXOXO

The hunters who had previously been pinned were slumped against the wall, out cold. Slowly they began to stir. Dean and Ian were the first to wake. The looked at each other, then over to Sam's body, before drawing their eyes to where Mel's body was tied up. Their blood ran cold when they saw Sam slouched forward in the chair. Mel's long hair blocked their view, and the lights had all been blown out. All that was left of the demon was a charred skeleton in a burnt suit.

Dean and Ian slowly rose to their feet and staggered over to the girl in the chair. Neither made a move to touch her, fearing the worst. Finally Ian gently pushed his sister's shoulders to sit her back in the chair. Both men let out a strangled cry at what they saw. The knife was buried to the hilt in the body's chest and her head lolled lifelessly on her shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ian choked out. He shook the body in a vain attempt to rouse Sam.

"Sam," Dean held the face of the body his brother had been trapped in. "Sam, please," he begged.

"Dean," Sam's voice echoed in the empty room even though his words were barely above a whisper.

Dean and Ian turned their heads as Sam rose to his feet. Ian felt his world shatter when he saw none of the familiar body movements his sister had displayed while inside the man's body. His strangled sobs filled the room as he clutched the body of his sister. So lost in his sudden grief, he didn't notice when the brothers had cut the ropes binding Melody's body to the chair. All he knew was that he was holding his dead sister in his lap while crying into the crook of her neck.

**Please leave a review, and don't hate me too much for killing Mel! Just remember that it's not over!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been feeling well for the past couple days. Any way this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 10 **

The Winchester brothers managed to convince Ian to leave the abandoned warehouse. Dean was busy consoling him while Sam carefully wrapped Melody's body in a heavy canvas tarp they he had found before gently placing her in the trunk of the Impala. Dean had planned to take the grieving young man home to help with Mel's burial.

Sam was still feeling numb to it all. He didn't want to think that Melody had somehow sacrificed herself to save him from dying in her body. His mind ran those thought over and over in his head, plaguing him with guilt and silencing him. The only sounds in the Impala were occasional sniffles and sobs that broke through Ian's control.

Once they were back at the farm, Dean had Ian sit on the porch while he and Sam prepared a pyre in the middle of the pasture. Sam was worried about the glazed look in the young man's eyes as he stared out toward the road while smoking a cigarette. By the time everything was ready it was almost dark. Ian followed Dean compliantly. He had finally stopped crying, but he knew he would start again once the pyre was lit.

Sam was waiting for them as they stepped out of the truck. He was holding a burning stick that he handed to Ian as he approached. "Dean and I thought you might want to be the one to-" his throat closed before he could finish.

Ian took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Thanks, to the both of you. I don't think that I could do this on my own." He looked at the artfully arranged pyre. Mel's body lay on top, wrapped in a clean white sheet. "I guess I'll say something first." Ian stepped closer to the wood pile. "Mel, you were the best sister I could have ever had. It wasn't fair for you to die so young, but you died to save a friend. If that doesn't speak volumes about you I don't know what does."

Dean gripped Ian's shoulder to show his support. "I didn't know Mel long, but she was easy to get along with. She was a great friend and I'm so sorry that this happened. She didn't deserve this." Dean's voice was thick with unshed tears.

Silence stretched before Sam could swallow the lump in his throat. "I remember thinking I was going to die back at the warehouse," he spoke softly. He looked at his brother and Ian. "Then, as that knife was coming down, I felt something shove me away. It was Mel. Somehow she had managed to push my soul back in my body." Sam paused to try to control his emotions. "I'm so sorry Ian. It's my fault she's dead."

"No, Sam, it's not. This is what Mel wanted." Ian sighed. "I don't want either of you to blame yourselves." With that he placed the burning stick on the pile of wood, stepping back when the fuel caught. "Rest in peace, Mel; give Danny my best."

XOXOXOXOX

Melody saw everything. She hadn't expected to be trapped on Earth as a spirit and it was killing her. This was different than when she was alive, though. All the colors were muted by a greyish veil, sounds seemed muffled, and she couldn't feel anything; no wind blowing through her hair or the sun warming her skin. It made everything disorienting.

She watched as Ian clutched her body and mourned her; as he struggled to get himself under control during the drive; she watched the Winchesters put together the pyre where her body would burn and she would be released. They worked silently and efficiently. Mel's powers were still with her, and she could tell they were thinking of when they burned their father. The short words they all offered to her broke Melody's heart. She hated the thought of leaving Ian, and she had just started to know Dean and Sam. They were her friends and the closest thing she had to family, and now she had to leave them. Ian touched the fire to the fuel soaked logs and Mel waited for her body to be consumed by the flames.

Suddenly everything froze. "I don't think you're ready to die just yet," a man said. Melody spun around looking for the owner of the voice. It sounded eerily familiar. "You're not going to find me, child." The voice laughed.

"Who are you?" Mel asked. Something about the voice left her feeling conflicted. It left her feeling anxious as her body fought between the comfort it seemed to promise, and terror from hazy memories. "What did you do to my friends?"

"Nothing has happened with you friends, I promise you," the man said. "Time has stilled for us. Now I wanted to talk to you about this death you seem to have committed yourself to."

Mel was confused. It was not a feeling she was used to having. She couldn't tell where this man was. She couldn't detect his thoughts or his presence. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Again the voice laughed. "It must frustrate you to find your gifts are useless against me."

Mel cast a nervous glance at her motionless friends. Time had indeed stopped around her. She walked away from the pyre, hoping to find the source of the voice. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to keep you safe and happy." The man sounded like he was right behind her.

Melody spun around and found herself staring at a bizarre looking beast. The thing was enormous, as big as one of her draft horses, with sleek iridescent fur that ended at its haunches. The creature's rump, hind legs, and whip pike tail were covered in iridescent scales. The head was shaped similar to a jackal. It reminded Mel of Anubis. The chest was huge and deep, causing it to look starved. The long, sinewy muscled forelegs didn't help. Piercing orange eyes gazed at the young woman.

"You!" Mel exclaimed as she backed away from the creature. She recognized those eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sent back!"

"I was released from my prison by your mother, Melody," the voice came from the creature. "I have no plans to return. I was forced to reside in your body, but once my keeper was dead I was free. I left you in the care of your uncle. I knew he would care for and protect you. That was all I wanted for you." The beast sat and watched the human spirit. Its head tilted to the side as its ears folded back. "My presence left you with so much pain, and for that I am sorry. I tried to make it right by repairing the damaged I caused to your body, soul, and mind, but I couldn't. Even the box I made for the memories of what I did is falling apart."

"Why do you care about me so much?" Mel asked. She didn't know why but the beast's presence was comforting in this washed out world she was now in.

"I am a god. It's in my nature to care about those I deem as my children." The beast held its head high as it stared down at Mel. "I no longer have any believers, save you. All my powers and blessings are yours. As long as you believe in me, I shall live."

Cautiously, Melody moved closer. She held out her hand and smiled when the "god" nuzzled it with its muzzle. "So this is what you look like then: a giant lizard-dog?" She laughed as she began to scratch the creature's ears.

"I don't remember my original form or name. I felt that this shape would appeal to you." The beast pushed Mel back with a nudge of its large head. "Enough coddling, I have an important proposition for you. I do not want you to die yet. You are so young and have hardly live. I shall bring you back, but you must promise me something."

Mel was instantly suspicious, but she wanted to be back with her brother an even the Winchesters, though she hadn't known them long. "What am I promising?"

"Use the gifts you have gained from me _and_ from your mother to the fullest. I know you fear turning into the woman your mother was, but I assure you that won't happen. You care about those around you in a way she never did. You do not selfishly search for more power to control as many people as you can. If you combine your gifts, you can save many lives." The beast stepped toward Mel. "Will you do this?"

Mel trembled at the thought of using her magic. She had always thought of it as proof of her poisonous roots. Her Uncle Daniel had told her that it was natural magic, the most powerful kind, but it was still pure because she hadn't succumbed to the dark temptations like her mother.

"Will you be there to help me?" Mel hated that her voice quivered. "Using my magic scares me. It's hard to control because of that. I want to know that you'll be there so no one gets hurt and to make sure I don't turn into my mother."

"Of course, I will continue to watch over your, and I will appear to you when you need me." The god paused to watch the human. "Do you agree then?"

"Yes," Melody said.

XOXOXOXOX

The field was empty now that the fire had died. Sam and Dean had watched silently while Ian scooped some of the ashes into a box. It was well after dark by the time the pyre had burned out, so they agreed to stay the night. Thick clouds blocked the moon and stars, signaling a coming storm. Ian had thought it was fitting that there would be a storm after Mel died. She loved how the Kansas rains washed the prairies clean and lifted the smell of sunny grasses and dirt into the air to be carried by the heavy winds.

In the early hours, before dawn, a bolt of lightning struck the already charred ground in the middle of the field. The ground was sodden from the pouring rain, but soft enough for a hand to breech the crater caused by the lightning. Melody slowly heaved her body from the muddy puddle that was beginning to form. She took a deep breath, only to choke on rain water. Mentally she cursed the god for bringing her back buried.

He had given no warning before sending her back to the living. Now, her skin felt super sensitive after feeling nothing, and her lungs ached from disuse. She almost laughed as she briefly wished for a cigarette. Mel stayed on her hands and knees as she caught her breath and took stock of her condition. There was no pain, other than the burn in her muscles from digging out of her grave. At least the god had brought her back with clothes on. As well as her piercings, Mel noticed as she chewed on her lip. Slowly, she rose to her feet to begin the long walk back to the house.

Walking through the sodden field in the dark proved difficult for the poor exhausted girl. The tripped over numerous small bushes, thick weed patched, and even slide down the steep embankment of a previously dry creek bed. Eventually after hauling herself up the slick bank, Mel made it close enough to see the light posts in her yard.

Mel's legs were trembling by the time she reached the backdoor. She was annoyed to find it locked, so she broke the window with a trowel lying on the porch. Her first concern as she entered the mudroom was getting her soggy mud covered clothes. She didn't hear the movement the men in the house made as they investigated the sound of glass breaking.

"Don't move," Sam said. He was the first one down the stairs, and much to Dean's disapproval, the first to encounter the would-be burglar. In the dark it looked as if the person who had broken in was either stealing clothes, or searching for money. They froze at his voice and raised their hands. Sam heard Dean and Ian behind him. One of them flipped the light on, blinding everyone temporarily. "Turn around slowly," Sam ordered before his vision had fully adjusted.

Dean and Ian stood nervously on either side of Sam. The uninvited guest was a filthy petite woman who had stripped down to her underwear. She kept her hands up as she slowly turned. Dean heard Ian gasp and held the man back. "Seriously, I can explain." Melody said.

All three men stood still, either in shock or by being restrained. "Mel," Ian whispered in a choked voice.

Sam tightened his grip on his pistol when the girl stepped forward. "Don't move," he growled.

"Okay, you don't believe that it's me, I understand." Mel seemed to be pleading to the large man. It had been so much easier to deal with an angry Sam Winchester when he was a 5'2" woman. Now he towered over her as he held her at gunpoint. "Ian can go get some silver and some Holy water." Sam opened his mouth. "Or Dean can go get it from y'all's bags. However you want to do it, you can test me," her voice was raspy and dry.

With a nod from his brother, Dean disappeared up the stairs. "What happened?" Ian asked. He didn't try to step closer, knowing Sam would block him. "I mean your body burned, there's no way for you to come back."

Mel waited for Dean to return. She took the flask of Holy water and greedily emptied it, then looked at the flask with a pout. "Apparently the god that possessed my all those years ago, didn't want me dead," she hissed as she cut the silver knife across the tip of her finger. "So he brought me back." She looked up at Sam, still intimidated by the angry look on his face. "Can I have some water and a bandage now?"

"So some god brought you back just like that?" Sam growled. "No conditions to uphold?"

Mel was starting to get fed up with Sam's _I'm in charge_ attitude. This was _her_ house, _her_ property, and he was _her_ guest! "I just dug myself out of six feet of mud, walked God knows how many miles through a muddy field, and got held at gun point in my own house!" She emphasized her point with a jab to the tall man's chest at the start of each sentence. Sam was stunned and tried to back away as she advanced on him. "I'm tired and I'm covered in mud. If you don't believe that I'm me, then just leave. I'm going to take a shower and sleep for the next month." She gave a heavy sigh and tried to head for the stairs.

Ian and Sam suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. Ian was sobbing into her shoulder, while Sam was telling her how sorry he was. Dean smirked when the young lady cast a pleading look his way. He walked over and ruffled her muddy hair. "Glad to have you back, kid," he said as she walked away.

"Let me go!" Melody struggled to break free. "I'm practically naked!"

She was overwhelmed and embarrassed by the emotions of love and acceptance coming from everyone. It was good to know her friends believed her. She decided to talk to the Winchesters after she had some rest. She would have to practice using her magic, but she wanted the brothers to know that they could always call her if they needed help with a witch. Thinking about the mess they had gotten in, Mel was going to insist they call here.

**END**

**I do plan on writing a sequel, so please check in frequently. I'm going to be working on rewriting my other story. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
